Sentimientos
by Aori Miyazaki
Summary: Una serie de Drabbles medio depresivos, en fin... lean y dejen reviews. Rating alto por menciones sobre suicidio, y algunas descripciones gráficas sobre sangre y demás. DRABBLE 7: Amor.
1. Capítulo 1: Culpa

**Sumario: **Una serie de Drabbles estúpidos. DRABBLE 1: Edward comienza a sentirse nostálgico a ver la hermosa fotografía de él, Al y su madre.

**Descripción: **No sé, ni idea. Es depresivo, pero bueno oo Que se le va a hacer.  
**Personajes/Parejas: **Edward. Se hacen referencias a Alphonse y a Trisha, pero nada del otro mundo.  
**Rating: **K.  
**Género: **ANGST.  
**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de FMA, y lamentablemente tampoco de Ed, pero si soy dueña de ese drabble.

**Notas de la Autora: **Éste es sólo el primero de una serie de Drabbles. Lean, disfruten, mándenme reviews, usen los flames para prender la estufa.

Miré el portarretratos. Miré a Al. Me miré a mí mismo.

Sólo pensar que fui capaz de convencer a Al de semejante estupidez, y todo para volver a verla sonreír. Sí, hice cualquier cosa, y haría cualquier cosa.

Yo por ustedes haría cualquier cosa; Alphonse, mamá. Por ustedes me suicidaría. Por ustedes mataría. Derramaría todas las gotas de sangre, sudor y lágrimas que sean necesarias.

Quiero volver a verte sonreír, mamá.

Miré el portarretratos. Mira esa sonrisa, tan sólo mírala. Eras tan feliz, ¿verdad? Sí, eras muy feliz. ¿Te hicimos sentir orgullosa, no mamá? Míranos ahora. Somos dos imbéciles, madre. Perdón.

Quiero que me vuelvas a mirar a los ojos, Alphonse.

Nunca te diste cuenta, ¿no hermano? De lo mucho que extraño sentirte. De lo mucho que me duele mirar esa fotografía, mirar cómo éramos antes…

Verte a ti, tú aún tenías carne humana. Verla a mamá, ella aún respiraba.

Y ahora… si me siento a reflexionar, a mirar, a comprender… llegó a una sola conclusión.

Es todo mi culpa.


	2. Capítulo 2: Miedo

**Sumario: **Una serie de Drabbles estúpidos. DRABBLE 2: Shou Tucker ya no tiene a su hija para reflexionar sobre lo que hizo, y escribe en su diario.

**Descripción: **Bueno… no sé si sabrán, pero yo aún tengo que verme un millar de episodios de FMA. Éste, en especial, fue por un episodio que me pegó duro. **Si no vieron hasta por lo menos el episodio 8, no lean, porque hay spoilers de esos capítulos.**  
**Personajes/Parejas: **Shou Tucker… no sé, ni pregunten.  
**Rating: **T porque hay unas descripciones algo gráficas de sangre.  
**Género: **Angst… quizás también Horror.  
**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de FMA, pero si soy dueña de ese drabble.

**Notas de la Autora: ¡**El segundo de estos Drabbles! Dios, y pensar que _tendría _que estar haciendo tarea de lengua… pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer. Quizás odien a Tucker, pero a mí me parece, aunque un verdadero idiota por no decir otra palabra, un personaje muy profundo e interesante.

Querido diario:

Es difícil explicar qué siento hoy. No sé si será miedo, quizás no. Quizás sólo sea una mezcla de sensaciones que he estado sintiendo hasta ahora. Es inigualable y tal vez irrisorio el sentimiento de placer, de mi ego que se hinchó en pura grandeza ante la presencia de mi nueva quimera.

Yo la hice. Sí, yo. Gloria. Siento que alcancé la gloria. Tan sólo miren lo que he hecho. Para muchos, es una abominación del Diablo. Para mí, es la prueba viviente de que yo sí soy un gran alquimista. Soy el mejor de todos.

Entonces, diario, con estas palabras, cualquiera concluiría que yo me siento muy feliz. Pero eso no es verdad, no es para nada verdad. Pensar que estoy contento sería una blasfemia ante mi persona.

Pues aún escucho los gritos.

Traté de opacarlos. Traté de taparle la boca con mis propias manos, viendo como Nina luchaba para escapar. Ella no tenía idea de qué le estaba haciendo exactamente, no sabía si yo era su padre o no.

La transmutación siguió. Coloqué a Alexander junto a un bultito amarrado que alguna vez había sido mi hija. Ahora no. Era tan sólo otro reactivo de mi reacción. Otra rata en mi laboratorio.

No llores, pequeña, no sucederá nada. No dolerá. Tan sólo deformaré todo tu cuerpo, desharé todos los tejidos de tu piel, separaré todas sus células, y las uniré junto con las de Alexander.

Lamento muchísimo tener que hacer esto. Es que me hace sentir más feliz. Sí, más feliz de lo que tú jamás me hiciste sentir, Nina.

Un concierto de gritos y alaridos, seguidos por el sonido de la carne que se despedaza, invadió mis oídos.

De pronto, una idea irrumpió en mi cabeza. Si yo mataba a Nina y Alexander y hacía una Quimera… y si los militares me descubrían… me matarían.

Y sí, me descubrieron.

Por eso, diario, es que digo que no me siento para nada feliz. Sé que en un par de horas, quizás minutos, me fusilarán.

Es por eso, que debo admitir… que tengo miedo.


	3. Capítulo 3: Lujuria

**Sumario: **Una serie de Drabbles estúpidos. DRABBLE 3: Barry "el triturador" nos cuenta que tal estuvo matar a su esposa.

**Descripción: **Reflexión en la "forma artística de cortar personas" de Barry. Ni me pregunten xo ¿Aguante Barry? No tengo nada más que decir.  
**Personajes/Parejas: **Barry el Triturador, jeje xD Simplemente porque es un sicótico adorable, no digan que no.  
**Rating: **T… creo. Éste es algo más gráfico que el anterior, así que no sé.  
**Género: **Angst… quizás también Horror.  
**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de FMA, pero si soy dueña de ese drabble.

**Notas de la Autora: **Entrar en la mente de un asesino serial es divertido. Y por eso escribo este drabble x.o Aparte, no tenía mucha inspiración. Probablemente algo parecido haya sido escrito antes, así que bueno… acúsenme de no tener originalidad. Otra vez, no me manden flames, o le digo a Barry que les haga una visita… no, mentira, sólo bromeaba xD

**Reviewers:**  
_kayter: _Gracias y no te preocupes, subiré varios capítulos más. Si me dura la imaginación…  
_sanneechan_:¡Gracias y lo voy a tener en cuenta! Supuestamente este capítulo iba a ser el de Roy, pero no tenía inspiración (y eso de mí no es raro, jeje). Así que te prometo que escribiré lo que pediste pronto ;  
_Roxie Faye: _Sí, entendí el review perfectamente Hablas muy bien español. Thank you very much for reading!

Esto ya no es sano, lo sé, y no me interesa.

Todo comenzó un día normal, inclusive más normal que los anteriores. Ella me sonrió levemente.

–Has estado teniendo problemas con el alcohol de nuevo, Barry– afirmó mientras bebía suavemente de su vaso, lleno con agua. Fingí dar una sonrisa, aunque internamente, mi corazón daba un respingo.

–¿De veras, querida? – inquirí en la misma voz que ella usaba conmigo… falsa, hipócrita.

Ella observaba con atención como yo cortaba los trocitos de cordero y los iba colocando en su plato.

Aún sonriendo, me acerqué a ella. Pude notar como su lacio cabello acarició mi mejilla cuando mi boca se aproximó a su oído… y mi cuchillo se aproximó a su estómago.

Lanzando un alarido de dolor, comenzó a convulsionar en el suelo, tratando de quitar el aparentemente inofensivo elemento de cocina de su interior. Esperé unos segundos, hasta que respiró por última vez. Ahí fue cuando comenzó la diversión.

Comencé por sus cuerdas vocales: mi mujer tenía un pequeño problemita de hablar de más, y me dio satisfacción quitárselo yo. Atravesé su yugular con el filo, e hice presión hasta que toda su cabeza se desprendió de su cuerpo. La quité del camino, pues no me serviría de nada.

Me daba fascinación ver cómo iba quedando mi obra de arte. Le hice una incisión en forma de "Y" en el estómago, le arranque los pulmones con una rápida maniobra del cuchillo, separé su corazón en pedacitos.

Corté sus extremidades, examiné sus huesos, corté su rostro hasta que lo deformé.

Y lamí la sangre de mi cuchillo… que contenía el sabor inigualable de la lujuria.


	4. Capítulo 4: Odio

**Sumario:** Una serie de Drabbles estúpidos. DRABBLE 4: Roy, Winry, y un par de pensamientos que quedaron flotando en la cabeza del coronel. ¿Podría llegar a ser que tenga **spoilers**?

**Personajes/Parejas:** Roy. Menciones de Ed y Win, pero no soy protagonistas en éste fic así que…

**Rating:** K… wow, no puedo creer que escribí un fic tan inofensivo oo  
**Género:** ¿Angst?

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de FMA, pero si soy dueña de ese drabble. La idea fue de Sanneechan, eso sí ;

**Notas de la Autora:** Okay, éste es el fic que me pidió Sanneechan… espero que te guste, aunque no sabía bien qué escribir oo Realmente me puedo haber equivocado con Roy Mustang y la guerra de Ishbal, porque hace un tiempo que no leo el manga… así que si hay algo mal, me avisan.

Fullmetal siempre traía a esa chica a mi oficina. La muchacha rubia no hacia más que entrar junto con Edward, decirle un par de cosas de su Automail, e irse, no sin antes hacerme una pequeña reverencia.

Me pregunto si me ha perdonado. Mejor dicho, me pregunto si sabrá lo que yo hice.

Quizás… quizás no. Es probable que ignore todo lo que de mi conste y que no me odie.

Suena algo ridículo que este pensando en esto, de absolutamente todas las cosas que podría estar pensando… podría ser que sea porque esto forma parte de mis recuerdos: yo, Roy Mustang, soy una máquina para matar que el ejército admitió en sus confines.

"Probablemente", "Podría ser", "Quizás"… ¿por qué uso todas estas palabras? … ¿por qué dudo de mi mismo?

Me pregunto… si aún me odia.

Por lo que le hice a ella, a todos… me pregunto si aún me odian por los errores que he cometido.


	5. Capítulo 5: Celos

**Sumario: **Una serie de Drabbles estúpidos. DRABBLE 5: Envidia reflexiona un par de cosas sobre su existencia… y su querido "petiso FullMetal".

**Descripción: **…Envidia es el _mejor_ personaje por excelencia para escribir Angst. Quizás también influye que hoy no es mi día y tenía ganas de escribir algo depre xD En fin.  
**Personajes/Parejas: **Envy. Y Ed. Lo cual ya no es raro de mí. No están escritos como si fuesen una pareja, pero… mejor dejo las cosas para que las interpreten ustedes.  
**Rating: **T? xD  
**Género: **Angst, drama, depresión, locura, delirio, etc.  
**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de FMA, pero si soy dueña de ese drabble.

**Notas de la Autora: SPOILERS**. Creo que hasta hay un par de ellos que se refieren al final de la serie. Si leen, es bajo su propia decisión y no me echen la culpa de lo que se puedan llegar a enterar ;

**Reviewers:** Lamento que haya sido tan corto el #4… es que no tenía mucha inspiración que digamos (bueno, nunca la tengo, jejem) xD Además, para eso son drabbles, ¿no gente? X3 ¡Bueno muchísimas gracias y sigan mandando reviews!

No creo poderlo explicar. Por más veces que su sangre tocara mis labios mil veces, mi sed no saciaba. Aunque le hubiese pegado un millón de golpes, dejando al bulto ensangrentado a un costado de la calle, no me sería posible resistirme a la suave seducción de verlo gritar… "Ya basta, Envidia, basta". Me es imposible parar, principalmente porque se lo merece.

¿Quién pensaría que alguien que es tan parecido a mí podría ser tan diferente a la vez? ¿O será que es lo que tenemos en común que nos une?

Hermanito menor, ¿qué piensas tú sobre esto? ¿Piensas que esta mal, que estamos equivocados? … ¿quién eres tú para juzgar nuestras acciones? ¿Por qué somos nosotros los equivocados? Ah, ya entiendo. Tú puedes buscar la Piedra Filosofal por tu propio y egoísta motivo y yo no. Creo que ser un humano para remendar el error que otros cometieron en crearnos es mucho más justificativo que querer tu cuerpo y el de tu hermano de vuelta porque _ustedes_ cometieron una grave falta.

Yo no escogí ser lo que soy, petiso. A tu propio padre, el gran bastardo, se le ocurrió la brillante idea de decir "Oye, Dante, creemos un homúnculo al cual torturaremos por toda su existencia". Hace mucho que no siento nada más que unos vagos celos de que tú eres humano y yo no.

Pero si somos **iguales**. Los dos odiamos a nuestro padre, los dos tenemos un temperamento explosivo. Ay, petiso FullMetal, si supieras las ganas que tengo de decirte todo esto.

Sin embargo, me levanto y comienzo a alejarme de donde yaces, casi inmóvil, podría decirse que apenas respirando. Hoy no te mataré, ni mañana y me parece que tampoco pasado mañana.

Debo admitir que quizás eres lo único vivo que me hace sentir que estoy vivo.

Y así me marcho, deseando internamente que algún día tendré el valor de decirte todo esto.


	6. Capítulo 6: Hambre

**Sumario: **Una serie de Drabbles estúpidos. DRABBLE 6: Hambre

**Descripción: **oo… ¿Gluttony, y un par de reflexiones de lo rico que sería Edward?  
**Personajes/Parejas: **Gluttony. El pobrecillo necesita más fics en su honor.  
**Rating:** K… supongo.  
**Género: **…no sabría decirlo.  
**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de FMA, pero si soy dueña de ese drabble.

**Notas de la Autora: **Está bien, lo admito: 100 palabras es muy poco, y 93 es aún menos. Pero bueno, tengo así como un bloqueo para escribir… entonces para sacármelo, escribí algo corto y conciso. No tiene mucho sentido ni tampoco mucha historia, pero bueno. Les prometo que el próximo será mejor x3 Y ya saben como es mi cosa de poner los nombres de los pecados en español… P No sé por qué, supongo que suena mejor.

Silenciosamente, mis ojos se desvían hacia dónde tú estas, tratando de lograr aunque sea un segundo de contacto visual. Pero tú no me miras. Conversas con Envidia sobre cosas que no me hacen mucho sentido. ¿Sobre qué hablas con él, Lujuria? … ¿de comida, tal vez?

Edward Elric. Suena jugoso. Sí, definitivamente. No entiendo muy bien por qué hablan de "Edward", pero creo que tiene algo que ver con comida. Mi estómago ruge mientras siento el impulso de masticar algo. Lo que sea.

–Apresúrate, Gula.

Me llamas, y felizmente corro hacia tu lado.


	7. Capítulo 7: Amor

**PUEDE CONTENER SPOILERS MÍNIMOS.**

**Sumario: **¿Sinceramente? No sé. Pereza y algunas reflexiones estúpidas.

**Descripción: **Bueno, ya que noté que la pobre Sloth no tiene casi fics en español... si es que tiene uno... hice un drabble sobre ella. Es idiótico, pero estaba aburrida... y bueno...  
**Personajes/Parejas: **Pereza. Supongo que podría verse como un SlothxPride, pero da igual.  
**Rating: **K+.  
**Género: **No sé...  
**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de FMA, y denle gracias a Dios que no lo soy.

**Notas de la Autora: **Flames NO. Sé que escribo mal y honestamente, no me importa. Reviews y críticas constructivas que me ayuden a escribir mejor, bienvenidos sean.

-----

Siempre quise saber qué se sentía amar. Encuesté a muchos humanos, esperando respuestas dignas, pero sólo conseguí miradas despectivas y quejidos sarcásticos, voces diciendome que me aleje de ellos, que no haga preguntas estúpidas. Muchos entraban y salían de mi oficina, generalmente buscando al Jefe Bradley, y se iban. Ya hacía un tiempo que no les hacía la pregunta que tanto me irritaba saber, porque había aprendido que a los humanos no les gusta explicar qué es el amor.

Tal vez yo había sentido algo parecido, pero no me di cuenta, o tal vez me convencía a mi misma de ello. Me pregunto... ¿sería que la respuesta esta en mí? Cada vez que veo a su señor Jefe... ¿qué siento, exactamente? Siento... como un golpe de calor que afecta mi cuerpo, mientras me enderezo y hago una reverencia, dándole las buenas tardes. ¿Eso es amor, o respeto? Respeto o amor...

Un día como todos, cumpliendo con mi rutina del café de todas las tardes, un apuesto humano entró. Se inclinó, y me entregó un par de papeles. Mis ojos giraron para verlo.

-Señorita Douglas- anunció haciendo un saludo militar con la mano -Aquí está lo que usted pidió.

Le eché un vistazo y la curiosidad me invadió de nuevo.

-Señor- comencé, levantando mi taza de café y tomando un sorbo. -Debo hacerle una pregunta.

El hombre me miró algo extrañado, pero no dijo nada. Lo tomé como un "Sí".

-¿Qué siente usted cuándo está enamorado?

Mi vista apuntó hacia el suelo, de modo que no pude ver la reacción del tipo. Supongo que, por el silencio, lo agarré algo desprevenido.

-Eh, no sé, pero señorita...

-No es una pregunta trampa, ni una para ser utilizada en un contexto profesional- lo interrumpí -Pero necesito que conteste.

-No lo sé- replicó con sinceridad -Lo siento, no lo sé. No entiendo, señorita, ¿por qué esa pregunta?

Silencio.

-Acaso usted... ¿no sabe qué es el amor?

Fue una pena que lo haya ahogado, pero afortunadamente Gula tuvo un lindo cadáver para devorar aquel día.


End file.
